I've forgotten it Again
by Kazuki Landen
Summary: *On hiatus* Daniel forgets something, but the rest of SG-1 don't. Probably end up just being a load of fluff.


New fic. Written due to looking at Stargate birthday pictures on the net. It's a very, very good site. I think the address is- www.stargatefan.com so... I advise you to go see. Also cool site- www.savedanieljackson.com  
  
Anywho. Start fic now!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Daniel Jackson, linguist of the SG-1 team, sighed. Translations were hard work. Especially when it was nine in the morning, and you hadn't slept at all the night before as it had to be in at noon today.  
  
Ah well. At least it was done, at last. Now General Hammond had no reason to shout at him. Well... unless he'd forgotten something. But that was quite likely, so... ok, he was going to get yelled at. Oh, who cared? "Stuff it. I've got another three to do. I can get started on them now."  
  
As he got up to find the second piece of paper, Samantha Carter stuck her head round the door. "Daniel! Hi! Listen, you're not busy right now, are you?"  
  
Daniel sighed, but quietly enough that Sam didn't hear. "No, not at all. Why?"  
  
"Good. Because, Daniel, I think you should go home and get some rest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just flipped through the CCTV videos. You've been here all night. Now go home, and get some sleep. The translation can wait. If you haven't done it by now, you're not going to, not while you're this tired. Now go, before I have to get Jack to throw you out. Or worse, Hammond himself."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Tell the General where I've gone, would you?"  
  
"Sure. Now go, or I really will go and get him to throw you out."  
  
"I'm gone." Meekly, Daniel left the room. Sam smiled. Hopefully, he would stay home long enough for them to get ready.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she was eating breakfast in the SGC canteen, with Jack O'Neill. "I bet he's even forgotten it himself."  
  
"Yup. But hey, that's why we love him, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose. Think he's getting any sleep?"  
  
"Nope. He will, though. I stuck a couple of sleeping pills in his coffee this morning. Should take effect in about an hour or two."  
  
"Sir! How did you know he wouldn't still be driving home by then?"  
  
"Because, Sam, I know you. And I know him. You tell him to do something? He'll do it."  
  
"I don't want to know why. Now, where're we gonna hold it then? The gate room? There's no one due back today, or any time this week."  
  
"Sounds good. We just need to ok it with Hammond. He'll be fine, I'm sure. I'll go finish a couple of the projects I'm working on, so we can get a foothold. Just in case.  
  
"Sometimes, Carter, you amaze me."  
  
Daniel pulled into his driveway. He was glad he was home, though he wasn't really that tired. Still, any excuse to escape from the monotony of translations.  
  
Opening the front door with a practised shove, he nudged away the pile of papers on the floor next to him and slipped inside.  
  
"I have got to tidy this up some time soon. But... not now. Right now, I really can't be bothered."  
  
He walked up the stairs, pulled open the door with a second practised movement, and dumped his bag on the floor, along with his jeans. If he was going to sleep, then he may as well do it somewhere where he wouldn't get sore muscles.  
  
Shutting the blinds and grabbing a book off the shelf – Egyptian Myths, truth or fantasy? (He liked laughing at how wrong some of the chapters were) – he climbed into his bed, pulled the blanket over himself, took off his glasses and settled down for a good reading session.  
  
Forty minutes later, Daniel put down the book, stretched, and yawned. He'd not been this tired a few minutes ago. His eyelids were so heavy... they dropped slowly, flickered open once, then dropped again, and didn't open again for several hours.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So... how was that? Anyone guessed what the event is that they have to get Daniel away from the SGC for? I bet at least one person has. Because I thought it was kind of obvious. But maybe because I wrote it. So... yeah.  
  
I had my BCG jab a few days ago, and now it hurts. Everyone said that the needle didn't hurt, but it did. A lot. Susie said that it's different for different people, so I'm not just being a coward.  
  
Anywho. I got the episodes "Need" and "Thor's Chariot" from the library! And They're great! And I like "Need" the most. The library has all of series 2 on video! And I'm so happy about it!  
  
I'm gonna go now. Please review!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


End file.
